


The Astounding Adventures of Mrs. McVeigh and The Marlboro Man

by Silverinia



Series: Prompt Fics and Requests [1]
Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Oh also, Pinky promise, Romance, Tumblr Prompts, except if someone were to request something major, i shall not be held accountable for anyone's cardial damage in those cases, nothing major regarding the angst though, prompts in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverinia/pseuds/Silverinia
Summary: Hopefully properly edited drabbles and ficlets from tumblr, based on prompts and requests. Reposting them on here because I like to spam the ship-timeline with my username. *mischievous laughter*





	1. scotch past midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. “Kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap” (Fictional Kiss Prompts by @knifeofdaudwall), requested by anon.

The wooden floor of the hallway was cold beneath his feet. One would think that it would be warmer, considering the heat of the air in their house, due to his wife’s settled habit of turning up the thermostat, but it wasn’t. The thought slipped into his mind again when he turned around the corner to the dimly lit living room and first caught a glimpse of her golden slippers that had been shed beneath the armrest of their couch, the gold shimmering in the soft light like her silky hair did.

His feet carried him into the lit area, out of the darkness of the hour and into the light that her presence brought to him with it. Light of a luminosity that his science-oriented mind had never thought possible, a light that he never thought he’d need as much as he did now. Now that he had gotten a taste of it and gotten addicted, now that it seemed like he would never see again if only it would vanish one day.

His movements had never been what they would call graceful, his steps around the house always audible and usually giving her a reason to mock him about it as she did. But she did not turn her head to him as he approached her carefully, her frame that he could see from behind her did not move, as though she had turned into a stone statue as the clock had struck midnight.

The crystal tumbler of scotch that was standing on the coffee table in front of her that captivated her sight as her eyes seemed glued to its outlines in the soft light of the lamp on top of the mantelpiece of the fireless fireplace was untouched.

Exactly two fingers' width of bronze liquid, seemingly darker than it actually was in the shadows of half past twelve in the night, lacking stains of red or pink lipstick on its even rim. He could tell that she had not been drinking, had maybe wanted to when she had poured the liquid for herself in the cautiously precise manner that was her way of doing things, of living life, only to then leave it untouched when she had taken her seat on the couch in the loneliness of her husbands peaceful and unknowing state of sleep.

It almost made him mad, seeing her sitting here, alone with her thoughts when she had to know that he would want her to wake him in nights like these, that he would want her to reach out to him when things were not okay with her. But he couldn’t bring himself to it, to being mad or angry or even the tiniest bit bothered by her behavior. He knew her well enough to understand, even at times in which he didn’t agree with her. On so many levels, it was one of the greater compromises between the two of them. To greet the other with sympathy when they could not manage to come up with compliance. And they were too different to always find a way around that.

Gently, he reached out to brush his fingertips over her shoulder. The fabric of metallic silk was sleek like water above her warm skin.

Her frame shuddered in a flinch beneath his touch, in her unawareness of his presence up until now, but her eyes never left the tumbler. Softly, he stroked his fingers over her shoulder again before he stepped around her seated frame to take his place next to her, his warm hand finding her cold one while his eyes settled on the framed photograph that was laying next to the glass on the coffee table, the framed photograph that normally stood on the mantlepiece of the fireplace across from them, next to another one that showed the two of them in the middle of an embrace while they had been dancing on one of her work functions around Christmas time a few years ago.

She did not need to say it. He knew what day it was and he had learned over the past five years how he was supposed to handle this.

But he would be lying if he said that it didn’t hurt to see her like this. So uncharacteristically affected, so taken in by memories that kept on getting blurrier with every day that had passed ever since, but that would never fully leave.

“You didn’t have to get up.” Her voice was small, more than a whisper but hardly so, her gaze still placed upon the untouched spirit.

He gave her hand a little squeeze and exhaled slowly when her fingers held his a little more tightly in answer. “I know.”, he said silently, almost afraid to disrupt the quiet in the room in case she needed it right now.

His eyes landed on her profile when he heard her breathe in ragged and deeply next to him and the frail whisper of her voice in that she continued without letting him look properly at her made his heart clench. “I can’t believe it’s been five years. It… it feels like a whole lifetime ago, that…”

She couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence that lingered awkwardly in the air between them. Five years had passed and she couldn’t bring herself to say it, as though she were living in a fucking bubble of a deranged and better reality that would burst if only she would poke it with the truth.

The fingers of his free hand reached up between them and after they had brushed a few stray curls of blonde behind her ear, he leaned forward to press his lips against her warm cheek.

Her eyes finally let his lock with them when he leaned back again and she began to shift, one of her legs that were exposed beneath the rim of her short silk nightgown swinging over him as she settled on his lap, the shadows that her frame sent over him hiding the tears that were glistening in her eyes from the rest of the world and only for him to be granted to see them.

Her fingers gave his another squeeze as his free hand settled on her waist, holding her close, keeping her safe. Her front teeth let her quivering bottom lip go and she looked so helpless like she hadn’t done in a long time now.

“I still miss him.”, she breathed out, like a confession to having done wrong. “So much.”

Kurt swallowed, his hand leaving hers to cup her cheek with it, looking at her intently, almost pleadingly. “Di, you get to be sad and you get to mourn. He was your best friend, you’re not being weak.”

A single tear slipped out through the corner of her eye and he caught it in a brush of his thumb. Slowly, she nodded, dipping her head until her forehead touched his.

She mumbled something against his cheek that he did not understand and he hated himself for having to ask her to repeat herself. And when she did, he wished that he hadn’t asked for her to do so in the first place.

“Don’t ever leave. Please.”

He felt a shiver pulling through her body and he slung his arms around her to hold her closer.

“I won’t.”, he whispered and tilted his head to reach her lips with his. Her palm came to rest against his cheek as she let her lips take on the comfort that his brought to her, desperately, almost needy in her imperative of assurance.

“I won’t.”, he repeated into her lips and hoped so desperately that she would believe him. And when she tilted her head to intensify their kiss, he knew that she did. And he knew that he would do everything within his power to try and keep his promise.


	2. the Advil-messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. "When one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead" (Fictional Kiss Prompts by @knifeofdaudwall), requested by @mlyash.

Soft streaks of bright sunlight were shining into her face as she touched up her red lipstick in the wide mirror one last time. Her lips were dry and chappy and the expensive piece of makeup didn’t really live up to the company’s reputation, nor to her expectations in making her look better.

One last glance into the mirror and she put the lipstick into her purse, deciding that it wouldn’t get any better than this. She zipped it closed in a slow movement, trying not to make too loud of a sound, then she closed the buttons of her tightly fitted jacket beneath her chest, grabbed her shoes and turned to step along the hallway, over into the direction of the front door, her stocking-clad feet softly padding over the wooden floor.

She reached the door, went over her mental checklist again and had a harder time doing so than she usually did.

_Wallet. Cell phone. Glasses. Laptop. Tissues. Planner. Car keys. The files that she had taken home with her last night. Advil._

_Advil?_

Closing her eyes, she sighed softly to herself, her brain getting dizzy again the second her head began to shake from side to side over her own stupidity. She had forgotten the Advil and there was no way in which she could go back into the bathroom now to get it without waking him.

The high dose from last night would have to make due, she decided, stepped into her pointed heels and got her keys from the side table in the corner at the end of the hallway, before she took off, cautious steps preventing her from losing her balance.

 _It’s just a cold_ , she told herself, contradicting the slight tremor in her legs, almost challenging the heat in her cheeks to keep on turning up.  _It’s not so bad._

* * *

  
“Hey, Diane. I-… are you okay?”

Forcing her eyes to open, she lifted her pounding head from its place of rest in her hands to meet the concerned frown of Marissa Gold, who was standing in the doorway to her office. She must have entered the room in an unusually quiet manner, at least Diane hadn’t noticed her presence up until now.

She shook her head, swallowing a groan over the dizziness that the movement forced upon it. “I’m fine.”, she said throatily and suppressed the urge to cough the dryness in her throat away in the presence of her worried assistant, who slowly began to step a little closer towards her desk.

“Are you sure? You look terrible.”, she said and caused Diane to chuckle.

“Well, thank you. But I’m okay, really. It’s already much better than yesterday.”

Marissa narrowed her eyes at her, eyeing her carefully for a long moment before she let it go. “Okay. I just wanted to tell you that Kurt is here to see you.”

Her lips parted and a frown of confusion made its way over her forehead. “What, are you sure?”

Marissa burst out with laughter. “Uh, yeah, of course I am. He’s waiting over at the reception.”

Diane shook her head. “No, you don’t understand. He has the flu, there’s no way in which he could have driven here.”

Marissa shrugged. “Well, he’s here. I’ll send him in, okay?”

For a small moment, she kept on staring at her, her dry lips parted and bafflement written into her glazy eyes. “Okay.”, she said eventually, before Marissa stepped out and left her in quiet.

Her eyes flew back down to the opened file on her desk. A case on the charge of conspiracy, something Liz had asked her to have a look at in her need for a second opinion, but as much as she tried, it was as though the letters on the blindingly white paper weren’t set to form actual words, as if they were written in a language she wasn’t familiar with.

She pressed her eyes closed again, the strain that the moving letters in her view put on her head too much for her to take, until she let them open again to look up at the soft knock on her door.

“Hey.”, he said. The bouquet of white calla lilies in his hand was matching the shade of his pale face. The shadows beneath his eyes looked a little lighter than they had yesterday night, but he still looked hardly anything but miserable. His steps were slow and cautiously placed as he moved over to her.

“Hey.”, she answered, bracing herself for being called out for being here by him. She turned aside in her office chair as he kneeled down next to her, handing her the flowers before he placed his hand on her hot cheek.

“Thank you.”, she mumbled, putting the flowers on the file on her desk.

He was staring into her eyes with almost the entirety of the usual intensity of his gaze. He looked exhausted, the expression only underlined by the worry in his features. With his free hand, he reached into the pocket of his suede jacket to reveal a small paper package. “You forgot your Advil at home.”, he stated, putting the package next to her on the desk.

She shot him a guilty look. “I know. I didn’t want to wake you.”

One of his brows arched up. “I wish you had. Then I could’ve kept you from coming here. I mean…” He shook his head, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone in a slow, almost lazy movement. “Di, you’re in no condition to drive.”

“Neither are you.”, she shot back at him. “And yet here we are.”

The corner of his lips twitched up playfully beneath his moustache. “My cab is waiting for us downstairs.”, he told her and she sighed.

“So, I’m under arrest now?”, she asked and caused him to chuckle.

“This is no punishment. You’re sick, Di. I could fry an egg on your forehead.” His fingers left her cheek and moved aside to brush a stray blonde curl behind her ear.

She scrunched up her face and shook her head. “I feel so useless, sitting at home all day and doing nothing.”, she said softly and made him smile.

He leaned up and gently pressed his lips against hers. One of the fewer perks of when both of them were sick at the same time.

“At least we get to be useless together.”, he said playfully as they parted and she snickered. Taking her cold hand in his, he helped her up, grabbed her red leather purse as she took the bouquet of lilies and the small pack of Advil before they stepped out of her office to head back home together.

Neither of them had ever been too cautious about their own health. It was funny how when it came to the other, health had its way of suddenly becoming a priority.


	3. hitting snooze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. "Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up" (Fictional Kiss Prompts by @knifeofdaudwall), requested by @mlyash.

The sun had not risen up yet when the loud beeping of his phone on the nightstand pulled them harshly out of their sleep.

Before he had the chance to open his eyes to reveal the semi-darkness of the early hour, he heard a groan emerging from his chest and his arm instinctively tightened around her back.

“Snooze.”, she mumbled against his skin, her leg moving to pull a little closer around his, her bare knee resting comfortably on his hip as she shifted until the majority of her slim frame covered his right side. A lazy, absent-minded smile tugged his lips up beneath his moustache as he freed his arm out of her hold on him to blindly reach over to the direction of his nightstand, sightlessly searching for the ringing device for a moment before his fingertips found a button that cut off the noise that was bursting through the otherwise silent room.

A contented sigh escaped her and she snuggled a little closer to him, her head moving up to find its place in the curve of his neck. His hand left the phone and wandered over to his other side until it found the soft strands of her tousled blonde hair.

Her fingertips began to move over his side, her fingernails gently tickling his skin as she pressed her lips softly against his neck, small kisses, a series of lazy, featherlike collisions of her touch forming smoothly against his stubbly flesh.

“Morning, handsome.”, she mumbled against him, the better part of the syllables swallowed by both her state on the verge between peaceful doze and dreamy awakening and the muffling contact of her lips on his skin.

Carefully, as to not work against the display of her limbs around his figure with his movements, he turned to her, his eyes remaining closed until he had placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. His green eyes fluttered open, soon managing to adjust to the lack of light in the room, the misty gloom of the nearing dawn just enough to allow him to take in the breathtaking sight of her facial features.

Her eyes were still closed, her lips slightly parted as she seized the last few minutes that she had left before she needed to get up and start her day to relish in another moment of rest, another moment in which her mind did not have to worry around responsibilities yet, another moment in which she could just lay here safely in the embrace of her husbands strong and warm arms.

He treasured it, every morning anew because he remembered very vividly that it had not always been like this, because he was still aware of how long it had taken her to be able to do that with him. The time she had needed to understand that she could trust him enough to try and let go with him, to realize and to entirely accept that he was not one of those people who only ever took and never gave back, so that she could indeed allow herself to be careless around him when her overthinking and easily worried nature granted her this momentary luxury.

All that and more were the thoughts that were buzzing lazily around his head while he looked at her. “Good morning, beautiful.”, he mumbled back, brushing a strand of hair that was loosely hanging into her face behind her ear, before he closed his eyes again, leaning in to greet her soft lips with his.

Her arm moved up, her small palm finding his rough cheek as she kissed him back, lips brushing against each other, greedy in one second and cautiously tender in the next, their tongues crashing hungrily together at times, only to almost shyly pass each other lightly on their way to slide against a lip at others.

It was the lightness of the early hour, the carelessness of not yet having fully woken up that brought the irrelevance of having to settle on a certain pace, on a certain tact of their chests arching into one another once their breathing would get heavier, with it. It was the difference between making out during foreplay, between following the schedule of their passionate needs to build up something further, and simply lying here, arms and legs, fingers and hair tangled together, almost messily entwined while their lips and tongues took their time to wish each other a good morning, no further intentions behind it other than to prolong the feeling of unearthly comfort that they naturally brought to each other.

No giving, only receiving. Freshly awoken instincts over the thoughts that always seemed to accompany feelings, no matter how hard the popular definition was attempting to distance the two from each other.

They kissed, until the alarm went off again, pulling another displeased sigh out between her reddened, almost swollen looking lips as he parted his from them to return the silence to the moment.

When he turned back to her, her eyes were still closed, her arm and the leg that was sprawled out over his hip attempting to pull him back to her again with little strength. He leaned down and brushed his thumb over her flushed cheek.

“Di, it’s time to get up.”, he told her lowly and a happy, almost goofy looking smile of adoration and heartwarming affection spread on his features as he watched her pressing his eyes more tightly shut in a stubborn looking manner, her perfectly shaped brows scrunching together, following the direction of the tiny wrinkles that had formed around her eyes and on her forehead because of it.

“Just one more minute.”, she mumbled, every other syllable a little slurred as she pressed them out. A light chuckle escaped him that was silenced when her hand guided his face back down to hers, her lips moving to reunite with his for just one more minute.

One more minute. A single minute of delay that certainly would not bring the world to its end.


	4. pride and independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. "staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in" (Fictional Kiss Prompts by @knifeofdaudwall), requested by anon.

The snowstorm that had taken over the streets of Chicago was just about to cross its dangerous turning point, when the heavy oak door to her townhouse fell closed behind them. The big and equally heavy suitcase and her hand baggage landed in the corner behind the door, a few snowflakes soon melting on the decadent Louis Vuitton emblems as he took the bouquet of flowers from her, so that she could take off her coat.

"Thank you, darling. And thanks for picking me up.", she said, her voice a familiar mixture of easement and exhaustion that had become so usual to him these days that it did not even catch his attention. What did catch his attention was her revealed frame when she slipped out of her thick winter coat.

Her blazer was hanging more loosely around her frame than it usually did, the room that was left between her abdomen and the button beneath her chest almost made her look dwarfed.

It was obvious. She had lost weight again.

 

 

* * *

 

Will and Diane had been on a case in DC for the last three weeks of trial. It had been a tough one, already kept her up several nights at the office for preparation and strategy before they had even left for the actual trial. They won, but he could see the price that it had taken when he was looking at her, saw it in the way her collar bones stood out a little more prominently, compared to the last time he had seen her when he'd dropped her off at the airport or in the way in which dark shades were lying half-moon shaped beneath her eyes. He could see that she had done a remarkable job in trying to cover them up with makeup, but that had been early in the morning when now it was late at night.

She did this all the time. Burying herself in work until she would forgo taking breaks and end up forgetting to eat again in her sleep-deprived state of mind. And while it did bother him, he usually tried to look past it instead of holding it against her and just casually put a little more on her plate when he would serve dinner at night, or dropped by every now and then around noon to take her out for lunch, attempting to silently do his part in calming his worries about her.

But this had been different. With the outlook on a three-week-long business trip, a trying trial and being apart, he had expected her body to experience some form of consequences because of it.

It was after dinner when they were sitting on the couch together, her feet tucked beneath her, his arm pulling her close, that he decided that he needed to try and do something. It couldn't go on like this for much longer, her body visibly told him that she wouldn’t be able to take much more of it.

"Di?", he asked softly, his eyes taking in the view of the burning fireplace across from them.

"Mhm?", she hummed sleepily into the comfort of his warmth.

Kurt swallowed, knowing what he was about to get himself into, but also realizing that he did not really have a choice. "Let's go away together.”

She shifted at that, pulling herself up in his arm until she could look at him with a questioning gaze in her tired, blue eyes. "Why?"

He snorted, eyeing her curiously. “Because I’d like to go away with you.”

“Uh, okay.”, she said hesitantly. “When?”

He shrugged. "I don't know. Tomorrow. Over Christmas. Soon."

One of her brows had arched up amusedly at his first suggestion. "We told your sister we would spend Christmas at her place.", she reminded him and he shrugged again.

"We still have two weeks until that."

She began to chuckle lightly, shaking her head which normally would have caused him to smile if he had not known that she was doing it over the absurdity that she saw in his offer. "Kurt, I can't just go away for two weeks."

"It doesn't have to be two weeks."

Huffing out a breath of amusement, she cast him a meaningful look. "You know, your timing isn't exactly all that convenient."

"Is it ever?", he asked and pulled her a little closer again, his fingers brushing lovingly over her tangible hipbone. "Di... I just really wanna do this. Don't overthink it, okay?", he asked softly and got a deep sigh from her in return.

"Okay." She shrugged. "The weekend before Christmas should work. My guess is you already have a destination in mind?", she asked with little humour in her voice and caused his mood to a sudden shift.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you have to make it sound like you're discussing the terms of your own death sentence?", he asked dryly and caused a deep frown to wander across her brows, underlining the exhausted expression on her face.

"Excuse me?"

The gentle movement of his fingertips on her hip had come to a halt when he shook his head, scoffing and making the air around them feel like it was lacking the right amount of oxygen in the discomfort of his anger. Anger that stood in place for his concerns about her. Anger over the apparent way in which she had not been taking care of herself over the past few weeks and was now trying to keep him from doing it instead. The kind of anger that always led people to say things that they did not mean.

"No, it's almost funny. I mean, I don't remember you acting like this when you heard about your upcoming trip to DC with Will Gardner."

Diane's lips parted slowly while her eyes blinked a few times in her visible attempt to process his words and her following moment of bafflement once she had. Then she pressed her lips together tightly, shook her head and eyed him with a grim look on her face. "Okay. I'm going to bed now and I’ll pretend that you never said that and tomorrow, once you've gotten a grip again, you may apologize. Good night."

With finality in her voice, she shrugged his arm off of her, pushed herself up and walked out of the room without looking back.

It took less than a minute for him to realize his mistake and go after her.

He found her in her walk-in closet, going through a shelve in search of a particular set of rosy silk pyjamas when her head snapped up at the sound of his low voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

A bitter smirk formed on her lips as she looked at him. "I should hope so. It's bad enough that you said it anyway.", she said and in the monotony of her voice, he could hear the way she was using it to conceal her hurt.

He took a few steps towards her and reached out to touch her thin upper arm. "I know. I'm sorry."

Diane's eyes fluttered closed as she released a deep exhale of exhaustion and folded her arms beneath her chest before she looked at him again, the piercing gaze in her eyes replaced by a softer one. "What's the matter with you, Kurt?", she asked gently, tilting her head aside as she studied his expression.

One of his brows was furrowed, his lips parting silently beneath his moustache in what she knew to be his search for the right words to say. His aversion to having to talk had always been on the verge between trying her patience and making her love for him grow even stronger, since, as much as she disliked it, the cliché of falling in love with another person’s weaknesses did apply to them in all their contrariness.

"I..." He shook his head and shot her an apologetic look. "Diane, you've lost weight.", he whispered, catching her off-guard and shooting the moment of thoughtful silence back into her quarter.

Her front teeth scraped over her bottom lip. "I know, but... It's not much, I promise. It, it's been stressful in DC and we needed to win this one and I... I just forgot about it. Sometimes.", she added quickly and as he watched her fumbling around with her words, his concern grew even stronger. She was always so eloquent, such a good talker and the way she struggled now was nothing short of discouraging to witness.

He swallowed the knot in his throat and gave her a pleading, almost helpless look. "Go away with me, Diane. Just for a couple of days."

Her lips formed an uncomfortable half smile. "Kurt, you know that I can't just decide this. I'll have to talk to Will, clear my schedule and I can't promise anything. When a client calls in with an emergency, I have to be here to-"

"Diane.", he interrupted her. "Please, just... Just let me take care of you for a few days. You clearly need this." His voice was soft in his strong attempt of getting this out in the right way. And still, when her brow arched up and a look of displeasure grew in her gaze, he knew she did not get it right.

"I don't  _need_  you to take care of me.", she said defensively, her tone about an octave higher than usual.

"Diane, I didn't mean-", he began with little success before she interrupted him.

"I can take great care of myself on my own, thank you very much!"

"That's not what I meant.", he said a little louder, his annoyance slipping back into his mind. It was almost as though she didn't want to understand him. "I know that you can, the point is that you're just not doing it."

Slowly, dangerously slowly, her brows wandered up as she exhaled a deep breath. With her other hand, she pushed his fingers away from her arm.

"Do you just...", she began in a tone that was throaty with bitter amusement, an equally dishonest smile on her lips, thinning her eyes. " _Forget_  sometimes that there was a time before you? I mean, the audacity..." She didn't finish her sentence, shaking her head in quiet outrage over his implications instead.

Her hands moved to tightly grasp her hips, red, flawlessly manicured fingernails digging into the thick and expensive fabric of her black dress, ruffling the once perfectly fitted fabric on her slim waist. Her metallic blue blazer had long been discarded, now neatly hanging over the back of a chair in the living room and so her toned arms were displayed, the flush of fuming pink that had begun to spread on her pale skin a sharp replacement for the calming shade of glossy blue.

She always looked beautiful, not even his current anger towards her could ever outshine the surreality of her sight.

He shook his head, almost yelling when he spoke. "God, can't you, just for once, let me care about you without making me the misogynist?"

"No!", she yelled back at him. "Not when you're acting like one, trying to rob my autonomy or whatever it is you're doing right now."

"You're not seriously meaning to say that your fucking independence is more important than your health, are you?"

"Stop this. Right now!", she hissed sharply, her voice an unforeseen turn from her loud yelling from prior.

Kurt scoffed, shaking his head, his lips pursing beneath his moustache. "I'm not done yet.", he replied gruffly, the increasing pace in which her chest was rising and falling more rapidly only encouraging him to continue.

Her bright blue eyes narrowed at him as she stepped a little closer towards him, the icy blue looking cold like a winter day, sharp like the wind in the outside snowstorm, even more infuriated than he felt. "I would think twice about that. And you better be.", she said lowly, her voice close to a whisper, daring him to go any further than he already had tonight. "Or else you can start packing your shit, leave and don't come back."

The rushing of his blood was audible in his ears, his heart pulsating furiously in his chest at the pace of it. He didn't have it in him to overthink what he was about to say next. "Diane, you don't understand-", he began, only to be cut off by her laughter.

The tip of her tongue snuck out between her parted lips to slide over her upper front teeth, pulling his gaze involuntarily down to it and away from the cool look in her blue eyes, like a magnet, the movement tempting him to kiss her even when he tried to resist. And he could never.

"You're so full of shit-", she mumbled, before he silenced her by closing the gap between their lips, his tongue finding its way to hers at the first second of their touch, as he involuntarily gave in to his desire of feeling her.

A protesting moan escaped her into him, but soon turned into a sigh of pleasure when she allowed herself to give in to his touch and to let herself feel the love that he was seemingly always coveying with it.

His arms wrapped around her waist as her fingers slipped into his hair, holding each other like they had to fear that they would have to spend another three weeks apart in case they were to loosen their grip. They remained where they were when he pulled away a few moments later.

"I... I'm sorry. But I’m so worried." He swallowed, closing his eyes again before he found the strength he needed to look at her somewhere within him. "I know you don't need to do this to be well. But... I do."

Her lips closed and she cast him a half smile as she eyed the look of worry in his green eyes. "Okay, let's do it then. I'll make it work.", she promised softly before she pulled him closer again, her lips against his the affirmation he needed to finally experience the easement of her words.


	5. food poisoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 74\. “Did you black out?” - “I feel like I’m gonna puke.” (OTP Drabble Challenge! by @prompt-bank), requested by anon.

_-Stay at the barn tonight. I’ve got food poisoning.-_   
  


The throw pillows on her couch were scrunched beneath her light weight when he lay her down on the cushion and tucked a blanket around her frame.

“I told you not to come.”, she protested in a raspy groan and he smirked, sitting down beside her and handing her the glass of water.

“Drink up.”

“No. I tried earlier but I fell asleep.”

“Did you black out?”

“I feel like I’m gonna puke again.”

A light chuckle escaped him. “Let’s try to stay away from cooking in the future, shall we?”


	6. stay the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “The doctor said it’s normal” - “Well that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” (OTP Drabble Challenge! by @prompt-bank), requested by anon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1x10 'Chaos' (TGF) -related

“Why can’t you just take some fucking Advil and let me make you a cup of tea?”, she exclaimed, swallowing an apology when he visibly cringed at the volume of her voice.

“Diane, it’s just a headache. The doctor said it’s normal!”

“Well, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”, she shot back and he groaned, rolling his eyes in a manner that normally would’ve fueled her annoyance.

But not tonight.

“Kurt, I just want to help you.”, she said softly and made him look up again.

“Then stay the night. That’s all I need.”

She squeezed his hand, nodding. “Okay.”


	7. rules of conduct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. “Don’t yell at me like I’m a child!!” - “DON’T THROW SCISSORS!” (OTP Drabble Challenge! by @prompt-bank), requested by anon.

Throwing her book aside, she jumped up and stared at him. “What did you just do?!”

He frowned deeply before he answered. “I put the scissors away.”

“First of all, they’re not ‘away’, they’re lying on the carpet, and second, could you maybe not throw scissors in my house? Or, anywhere for that matter?”

“You know, this is my house, too.”

“If you keep doing mental things like that, it won’t be for long!”, it burst out of her and Kurt’s lips parted.

“Don’t yell at me like I’m a child!!”

“DON’T THROW SCISSORS!”

“OKAY! Jesus, woman…”

“I heard that!”


	8. going rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. “You’re lying, you’re blushing.” - “Shut up, no I’m not!” (OTP Drabble Challenge! by @prompt-bank), requested by anon.

“What is it about her?”, she suddenly asked without looking up from the book she was reading rather unenthusiastically. The first gift he’d ever made her. “Do you think she’s… attractive?”

He snorted. “Would that bother you?”

“No.”

Catching her gaze, he began to laugh. “You’re lying, you’re blushing.”

“Shut up, no I’m not!”, she said, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed pink.

“You are.”, he said but she shook her head and hid behind the pages again. “And no, I don’t think she’s attractive. She’s just right.”

“God, now I wish you would just find her attractive…”

 

 


	9. brassica oleracea var. botrytis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 79\. “Are you high?” - “I’m just so fucking tired.” (OTP Drabble Challenge! by @prompt-bank), requested by anon.

“You know what’s strange?”, she asked without looking up from the brief in her lap. A strand of blonde was caught behind the rim of her glasses.

“What?”, he asked after a moment of silence.

“Cauliflower.”

“Cauliflower?”

“Yes.”

He frowned. “Are you high?”

Swiping off her glasses, she met his gaze. “I’m just so fucking tired.”, she sighed.

“You work too much.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

He shook his head, brushing his hand over her leg on his lap. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Nodding, she tossed the brief aside. “Carry me?”, she asked sweetly and he smiled.

“Okay.”


	10. forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50\. “If I asked, you’d say no.” - “You don’t know that.” (OTP Drabble Challenge! by @prompt-bank), requested by anon.

“Kurt?”, she asked softly into the darkness.

“What?”, his answer came sharply, proving that he was still mad.

“Nevermind.”

He shifted beside her, meeting her gaze in the pale moonlight. “What?”, he repeated, a little gentler this time.

“If I asked you, you’d say no.”

“You don’t know that.”

Her eyes momentarily fell shut, before she let him see her tears as they drowned her sight. “Hold me?”

Wordlessly, he slung his arm around her and pulled her near, closing his eyes as he felt her cry.

“I’m so sorry.”, she choked out and he kissed her crown.

“Me too.”


	11. fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47\. “Baby, I’m scared.” - “You don’t have to be; not as long as I’m here.” (OTP Drabble Challenge! by @prompt-bank), requested by anon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for changing the quote, but I can't let them call each other "baby". It feels wrong. I can't do it. I didn't do it. And I'll never do it ever.

“Nervous?”, he asked, pulling her out of her trance as her gaze shot up from the white hospital wall.

She shook her head, swallowing as her eyes began to water. “Kurt, I’m scared.”, she breathed out airlessly, her voice causing his stomach to twist.

His fingers tightened around hers, as if to remind himself of his own partly feigned optimism. It needed to stay so he could stay strong for her, so she could get through this by his side.

“You don’t have to be.”, he whispered, pressing a kiss on her pale forehead. “Not as long as I’m here.”


	12. encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 46\. “Will you go with me?” - “As long as you hold my hand.” (OTP Drabble Challenge! by @prompt-bank), requested by anon.

Her palm gently came to rest on his kneecap, stilling the movement that had always indicated his wordless anxiety.

“Sorry.”, he barely mumbled and she brushed her thumb over the fabric of his jeans.

“Kurt?”, she asked, causing him to look up and meet her gaze. “It’ll be fine.”

He shook his head and a deep sigh escaped him. “Will you go with me?”

She smiled and got up, her fingers lingering in the air in front of him.

“As long as you hold my hand.”, she said, a lopsided smirk on her lips as his fingers entwined with hers.


	13. late again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. “Please don’t leave me.” - “I don’t want to go” (OTP Drabble Challenge! by @prompt-bank), requested by anon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W A R N I N G !!!
> 
> MAJOR FUCKING CHARACTER DEATH
> 
> LET ME REPEAT
> 
>  
> 
> M A J O R
> 
> C H A R A C T E R
> 
> D E A T H
> 
> A S 
> 
> I N
> 
> S O M E O N E 
> 
> D I E S
> 
> (I hope I made myself clear this time)

He’d never been particularly punctual, but he’d always tried his best to change that for her.

He’d blasted his last chance today, like a blind shot, wasting his last bullet.

“Please don’t leave me.”, he choked out, the look of exhaustion on her face blurring in his sight as it filled with tears. He squeezed her hand a little more tightly, like the motion could somehow keep her from drifting off.

He’d never believed in false hope, but right now, it was all he could hold on to.

“I don’t want to go.”, she breathed out.

And still, she did.


	14. farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. “I just came to say goodbye…” - “Bullshit, you just feel bad.” (OTP Drabble Challenge! by @prompt-bank), requested by anon.

The awkwardness was unnerving when the knock on her door made her look at him.

“I just came to say goodbye.”, he said quickly.

She stayed silent for a moment, before she scoffed. “Bullshit. You just feel bad.”

She was tired of the lies, so fucking tired of dishonesty, of the way they kept on playing each other.

He sighed. “Alright. I’ll go then.”

“Good.”

Nodding, he turned and walked off before she leaned back and closed her eyes.

It was better this way, she knew that. Maybe they’d always been supposed to end like they’d started. With hard feelings.


	15. mood swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. "Come with me to the other room.” - “We’re not going to talk about this now.” (OTP Drabble Challenge! by @prompt-bank), requested by anon.

“Di, can I see you in the kitchen?”

“We’re not going to talk about this now.”, she hissed back, barely finishing the sentence before he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

“Talk to me.”

The worry was so evident in his voice, it almost shot tears into her eyes.

She cupped his cheek with her palm. “I’m fine, I promise.”

“No, you’re not, just tell me what’s going on!”

“This is not the right place—”

“Diane. Tell me!”

“Damn it, Kurt!”, she suddenly broke out, causing his eyes to widen. “I’m fucking pregnant, that’s what’s going on!”


End file.
